


Lovemaking (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Lovemaking (Poem)

My body trembles as our eyes meet.  
Chills run down my spine as our lips touch gently together.  
I tingle when your fingertips caress my thighs lightly.  
The feel of your lips upon my breast makes me wet for you.  
Your palm upon my stomach arches my back and I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame.  
My thoughts run wild as I imagine where you will place your tongue.  
My knees are weak with the thought of you entering me and filling me.   
I want you inside me for when you are inside me, I am complete.  
Wanting you deeper and harder.   
Slowly however, for I do not want this night to end.  
Please, take your time so that we both may enjoy the release of our tensions.  
As we explode, we are together for a magical trip to insanity.


End file.
